Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are hosted on large, distributed computing systems such as cloud computing systems. These applications are provided to large numbers of users, spread over wide geographic areas. The applications (or instances thereof) may be run on various different physical and/or virtual computer systems located in geographically-dispersed areas. Managing these distributed applications can require a substantial effort.